


Missing Arrows

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: “H-he’s gone… I’ll nefur s33 him again…”“Nepeta, don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll see )(im again someday!





	Missing Arrows

“H-he’s gone… I’ll nefur s33 him again…”

“Nepeta, don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll see )(im again someday!”

“It’s b33n days, Fefurri…”

“Yea)(, but you s)(ouldn’t lose )(ope-”

Nepeta couldn’t take it anymore, between a fit of fury and tears she stood up to face Feferi.

“What do you know, Fefurri?!” Nepeta yelled. “Just, shut up! Leave me alone!”

“Cuddlefis)(-” Feferi began.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE.” Nepeta yelled, claws out. Feferi took a step back, before walking away and leaving Nepeta.

Alone.

 

It took two days.

Nepeta was alone, tears were streaming down her face. It had been days and she hadn’t seen either of her greatest friends. She felt terrible and ready to re-die. 

“I’m sorry Fefurri… I’m sorry…” Nepeta whispered, face buried in her knees. “I’m an idiot.”

 

Another day went by, Nepeta felt even more terrible. She stood up, and looked around. No one. She sighed and picked a random direction to start walking in.

It wasn’t too long before the cat-troll happened upon someone, they were a little ways away but Nepeta knew who it was. Feferi. She was sitting down and looking the opposite way. Nepeta knew tears were coming down her face. 

Nepeta silently walked over before hugging Feferi from behind and burying her face in the fish-troll’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Fefurri…” Nepeta said, “Don’t leave again, purrlease?” 

“...Don’t apologize, cuddlefis)(. You were just reely sad.”

“I was a jerk.”

Feferi turned around and grabbed Nepeta’s shoulders, “S)(ut up, mew are depurressed.”

“But-”

It was cut short by a hug from Feferi. Nepeta stiffened, but relaxed and buried her face in Feferi’s shoulders.

“I’m not leaving mew, cuddlefis)(.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was like, the first homestuck thing i ever wrote, im not proud of it but here, take it


End file.
